


Roping

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: The noise he made when she roped him and hauled him down into the dirt was exhilarating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme (here https://mag7-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/1188.html?thread=40868#cmt40868)
> 
> "Vasquez/Emma Hate(?) Sex, Bondage.  
> Emma gets Vasquez back for lassoing her, while he laughs it off before flipping the tables, taunting Emma until she rises up to meet his challenges.  
> Lots of Vasquez being mouthy and arrogant and underestimating Emma, creative use of rope, and Emma thinking he's a complete pain in the ass."
> 
> Not sure how well I filled it and also not that well versed/practiced in men and women doing the do (what with me being mostly gay), but I kinda love this ship...

After the battle, the remaining trio had fled Rose Creek, leaving the villagers to pick up the pieces, but one evening, when she was heading back into town, Emma Cullen spotted a familiar Mexican passing through. She couldn’t resist the temptation, especially not when she saw him dismount and saunter cockily behind a rock, probably to make water; she approached quickly and as quietly as she could, dismounting her own mare and pulling her rope loose, casting an easy lasso as she crept closer. She was almost shocked he hadn’t noticed her, but there he was, shaking the last few drops from his limp cock, hat slanted over his eyes; the noise he made when she roped him and hauled him down into the dirt was _exhilarating_ , an indignant wail of distress as he recovered from shock and pain and tried to draw his gun on her.  
“Gun,” she ordered, her own weapon drawn on him in an instant, “ _gun_ ,” she repeated, with a sly smile that seemed infectious as Vasquez’ panic washed away and he chuckled at her, giving up his gun, “Oh laugh now, get it out of your system,” she teased and regretted it as her guard dropped and he managed to yank her closer. She stumbled but kept her footing,  
“I plan to Chica,” it became something of a battle of quick wit then, Vasquez trying to decide between pulling her down like this or trying to stand, where Emma had to decide how to wipe the smug grin off his face. She looked him over, summing him up to gauge her chances, distracted by the dark flesh hanging from his open fly, impressive in size even when limp against his thigh, she felt her body flush and pulled at the rope, managing to drag Vazquez closer to _her_ instead. “Woah now,” he protested with a laugh, but the move had his hand out of supporting him and landed him on his back, his other hand caught in the rope. As she hauled him across the dirt, his amusement turned to confusion and mild panic, “Hey now Chica,” he grunted as she flicked the rope and managed to hoop it loosely around him.  
“My name isn’t _Chica_ ,” she gritted out, stepping over Vasquez and using his moment of sheer befuddlement to rope him up quick and easy,  
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh you know,” she squatted down then, shifting onto her knees, her skirts pooling over them both as she did something she didn’t quite expect herself to do, undergarments doing nothing to block the heat of his limp cock against her cunt as she ground down. “Teaching you a lesson,” she smirked as she felt him rousing against her, his shock quickly turning to quicker breathing and a lusty smirk,  
“Then teach, _Chica_ ,” she narrowed her eyes despite the wetness that crept from within her, moving off of him and looking at his half hard cock, her expression the picture of indifference as she regarded him and he hissed out an “oooh” at how cruel her judgement was. She didn’t know how to further this, reluctantly moving to unloop the lasso, as it wouldn’t be half as fun to have his clothes chafing her in the act, and he looked almost hurt. “You’re untying me Chica?” he asked, “Man I thought we had something here,”  
“You _want_ to be tied up?” she asked, the thought sent a shiver down her body and she realised how much she wanted that, and how he wanted it too. There was a pause between them as the ropes slackened and Vasquez remained on the floor, then suddenly he was all action, shoving his clothes off as quickly as he could once he was freed and invading her space, crowding her against the rock and almost scaring her.  
“Do it,” he whispered, uttering something in his native tongue that only egged her on more, she glanced down at the rope slack in her hands, then at him, naked and glorious, scarred and solid, and still sheening in sweat from his hard ride to get here, his cock upright and proud now, wet at the tip and begging for her to touch.  
   
It was strange, tying up a man who wanted to be tied, who interrupted the twist of rope with “like that,” or “No no, _higher_ ,” flushed with arousal and so _excited_ to be made so vulnerable by her, but it wasn’t _bad_ , not at all, in fact she was glad they were back on the floor for this, as the sight of him so hard and so needy had her legs feeling weak and her cunt so hot with arousal. She bound his arms behind his back, striping the rope across his torso, doubling it around his collarbone and below his pecs, the tightness seeming to push out his muscular yet soft chest, his nipples hard in the cool air. She had to touch them when she was done, pinching one of the little bullet nubs between finger and thumb, squeezing as he hissed his pleasure and bucked his hips, cock bobbing in the air between them. He cursed at her, English and Spanish, a flurry of words so quick and quiet she didn’t even try to catch them; she kept the end of the rope in hand as she released his nipple and sat back, pulling the rope slightly and watching as the way he’d told her to tie him made it all slip a mite tighter and push his chest out further. The rope relaxed when she did, and she was amazed,  
“You’ve done this before,” she gasped softly,  
“Rarely,” he dismissed, “Hard to find a woman willing, and the men?” he made a noise of disgust, “guero power trip,” he scoffed, soon looking her over hungrily, even fully dressed she knew he enjoyed looking at her, he’d shown as much the first time they’d met, and was showing her now by moving his hips atop the pile his clothes made, his cock beckoning her attention. Her clothes suddenly felt too restrictive, her chest was heaving and she was too hot, she was too excited and growing desperate. She clasped the rope in her teeth as she stood and worked her belts loose, dropping her gun to the ground with it and loosening her skirts to drop them, then she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing pale undergarments and a blossom of dampness at her crotch. Vasquez watched with unabashed awe as she slipped the lightly frilled article off and revealed pale freckled skin, her nipples instantly reacting to the chill of the air, rosy and hard as her breasts shifted with every breath, Vasquez licked his lips as his eyes travelled lower and he admired the dark nest of red curls at her crotch.  
She coiled the rope around her wrist and stepped over him once more, watching that tongue dart past his lips again before giving in to shameful temptation and easing closer to his face. He leant forwards and closed the gap, and even without the use of his hands he managed to coax her into stillness, burying his face in her mound and rasping his tongue quick and greedy against her wet lips. His tongue pushed past her lips and she almost staggered away with the shock of pleasure, but her hand soon found his head, encouraging him and holding him close, trying so hard to angle herself so that he could dig his _so hot_ tongue deeper into her. She almost felt ashamed of herself as she bit back a sigh of pleasure, it had never been like this with Matthew, their sex life had been so new and so innocent, childhood sweethearts who were too honest for their own good, neither of them had truly known what they were doing, and she’d never even thought to ask he put his mouth on her like this.  
   
As his hot breaths and talented tongue abused her, her entire body seemed to light up with heat and lust, she wanted him inside her, was so wet with the thought that she could _hear_ it on his tongue, could feel his coarse facial hair soften with wetness, slickened against her skin. She almost fell as she cried out in pleasure, so raw and surprised by the way he’d suddenly latched onto her clit, her entire body shaking with her powerful orgasm. She pulled his hair and he released her, gasping for breath as he licked his sodden, swollen lips and leered up at her with such adoration she _blushed_ ,  
“C’mon Chica, you’ve got more,” he goaded her and she pulled the rope taut, his entire body tensing up within his bonds, his cock weeping with arousal, she’d never seen anything so beautiful. She had to have him inside her, needed to be filled by him, and _God_ how he’d fill her, his cock was large, curved, and flushed so dark with blood she couldn’t stop looking at it. She knelt down then, easing over his thighs and meeting his gaze as she took him in hand and lined him up with her wet lips, pushing the blunt head against them and easing them apart. She felt as the slick head eased against her opening, it seemed so much bigger and she felt far too small, but she knew her body, knew the arousal she felt would ease the stretch as she applied pressure, knew the constrictions and pulses she felt would be pure pleasure for both of them. He leant towards her and she turned her head away, leaning back and maintaining her own air of control, he looked disappointed but she didn’t care, rolling her hips slightly as she closed her eyes and eased the large head inside.  
The dull pressure was neutral to her, an invasion she wanted, that didn’t quite hurt until the flare of the crown stretched her further than she was just ready; it wasn’t a bad pain, it didn’t last long either, her body so ready to accommodate that he soon slipped inside her and before she knew it she’d sank down a good few inches and her breath escaped her. She took a moment to compose herself, blinking her eyes open slowly and seeing him in a state of torn bliss, clearly wanting to shove his hips up into her, but not wanting to deter her. His eyes were closed and his wet bottom lip was trapped by his teeth, brow frowning as he forced himself to stay still; she smirked as she readied herself and sank lower onto him, her bottom resting on his thighs as she took him in whole. She relished in the fullness, throwing her head back and panting desperately as her own juices slicked him further and the press of his coarse hair against her clit had her convulsing around him in another smaller orgasm.  
 _“Emma_ ,” Vasquez gasped, voice trembling as he spoke her name for possibly the first time since they’d met, his hips giving instinctive little jerks into her as she rode the aftershocks of pleasure and tried to regain herself. She looked at him again, the two sharing a lust filled smile before she began to move on top of him, her head still leaned part back, chest heaving inches from his face as he met the slow, testing roll of her hips with an upward push of his own.  
   
He was so _large_ , every inch of him within her seemed to drive her insane with pleasure, rubbing everything she had, touching every point of bliss and making her tremble in his lap; it didn’t take long for them to increase their pace, her thighs burning as she rode him, taking every inch he gave and loving them all, listening as he started to beg her.  
“Please,” he whispered, “slack the rope, I need to touch you, _please_ ,” he trailed off in Spanish and she gave the rope a gentle tug in defiance, this was _her_ ride, not his, he’d touch her when _she_ wanted him to. He began to swear, leaning back as best he could with his arms trapped straight behind him, scratching uselessly at the ground as he fucked into her and grew closer and closer with every stroke. She was on the edge too, so close to another earth-shattering orgasm that she couldn’t keep in her sobs of pleasure anymore, rocking forward and moaning outright and if anyone noticed their horses left tied nearby and chose to investigate and murder, rape, or rob them, she just couldn’t bring herself to care.  
Then he bit her, she’d moved too close, his teeth had snapped at a breast, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to _hurt_ , for him to keep his teeth in place long enough to seal his lips around her flushed areola and suck some of her breast and her hard nipple into his mouth. She cried out at the pain then his tongue swirled around her nipple and she had to brace her hands on his shoulders, releasing the rope completely as she rode his cock and cried out in pure euphoria, hands smoothing up his sweaty neck, through his hair, holding him against her chest, encouraging him to bite and lick and suck and _oh God_. She screamed as she came, clenching around his cock, trembling and continuing to take him within her, to rock against him as each push of his cock had her shuddering and twitching in his lap; she felt his breath quicken against her breast and he began to tongue open mouthed at her as his hips stuttered against her and she felt her insides flood with warmth. He moved awkwardly against her briefly but soon his arms were around her, holding her close and moving his attention to her other nipple just because he could, ropes now hanging from one arm. He continued to fuck his slowly softening cock into her as he lavished her breast with attention, leaving the nipple and biting the rounder flesh lightly, smiling up at her as she looked down at him in a daze.  
“Ay mi Vida,” he panted, she sank against him, cock still in her and body starting to settle from her high, she didn’t really know what to do now, this wasn’t exactly the place to settle down for the night, and there was something stirring in her that she hadn’t really expected. Her cheeks flushed dark and she eased herself off his prick, the drag of it leaving her gave her one final shudder of pleasure and she still felt so full somehow. He was reluctant to release her but let her move to her feet, watching as she dressed herself hurriedly, in no such hurry himself as he remained sat there, casually looping her rope back up,  
“Well come on then, we can’t stay out here all night,” she ordered and he cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling as she extended the invite with an offer of her hand.


	2. Rutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to Emma's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kink Meme filling https://mag7-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/1188.html?thread=59812#cmt59812 "Emma/Vasquez, wall sex. Some glorious person posted a fic of these two and I need more. During the movie or Post-movie, I don't really have a preference I just need more validation of me finding their meeting super hot."  
> I couldn't help but continue what I'd started to be honest~

Her saddle was wet by the time they arrived outside the home she used to share with her husband, the mixture of their fluids seeping from within her during the ride, through her underwear, and onto the leather, the sheer sensation of it stirring a hint of warmth in her lower belly. She glanced over at Vasquez, he was almost slouched in his own saddle, a content, cocky grin on his face as he rode beside her, but aside from that he was silent, giving no hints as to whether he knew she was feeling hot under the collar again or not.

They dismounted and Vasquez took hold of the reins of their horses, “You head inside, I’ll sort them,” he assured and she nodded and left; he watched with visible appreciation as her hips swayed almost instinctually when she headed inside, his dick stirring at the thought of his seed inside her. He wondered idly if he were outstaying his welcome by following her to her home, but she hadn’t dissuaded him, and as he led their horses into the small barn and removed their tack, he noticed the sheen of her worn saddle was shinier than it ought to be, smirking to himself. He took his time in spite of his urge to go to Emma and take her again, brushing the horses down like they deserved and knowing his gracious host was likely stewing in uncertainty, he wondered if she was thinking about his cock inside her, how good they’d felt joined together, the fire between them. He shuddered at the thought and left the horses to graze on piled straw, locking up the stable and heading for the back door of the small homestead. It opened easily and quietly, and Emma was stood in the kitchen peeping through the curtains, looking for him it seemed; her clothes had changed, her skirt looked to be a lighter material than before and her blouse was thinner too, shoulders bare and her long auburn hair loose, she sure was a sight.

He closed the door carefully and snuck over to her, grasping her hips and pressing his hard cock against the dip of her lower back, she gasped and pushed off of the countertop, inadvertently rubbing herself against him,

“Ready for more Mi Vida?” he asked as she looked over her shoulder at him sternly, he was already loving winding her up again.

“Mi Vida?” she repeated, uncertain,

“My _life_ , what I’d give to have a woman like you on me every night,” he pressed his lips to her ear as he said it, feeling her shudder, his hands smoothing across her hips, shifting one forward to press against her mound through her clothes, the contact making her moan softly. It was all the encouragement he needed, tugging her broad belt loose and unfastening her skirt, letting them fall to the floor and dropping quickly to shove her underwear down and off, standing again as she pushed herself out to him and braced herself on the countertop. He unfastened his trousers and withdrew his hard cock, it throbbed in his hand and he pressed the head to her entrance, rubbing the tip along her wet folds, easing between them and just glancing his cock along her slit and pearl, making her gasp and shudder, legs spreading a little to give him more to rub against. He drew back to her hole and pushed, sinking slowly into her, enveloped by her eager wet warmth once more, “ _Dios mío_ ,” he gasped, feeling her trembling in his hands, he couldn’t help but push one hand between her legs to toy with her clit as he started to shift his hips and drive back and forth into her. She swore and grabbed his other hand, shoving it abruptly under her blouse and forcing him to take a healthy handful of her breast, making him squeeze it and playing with her own nipple between his splayed fingers.

 

He let her control the pace in a way, every squeeze of her hand on his had him pushing in that little bit harder and faster, rocking her against the countertop, drawing out barely suppressed moans as he managed to slide against that elusive spot inside her every so often.

“Oh god… please…” she panted, head back against his shoulder, fingers clawing at the counter as she shoved herself onto his cock in time with his thrusts, their bodies slickening with sweat and she was too hot like this, burning up even in just a blouse and her boots, his trousers rubbing red marks against her backside as he fucked her. Vasquez snapped his hips forward, driving deeper into her as he stroked her clit with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other, knowing she’d have a dark print on her pale skin for some time with the way she wanted him to handle her. He couldn’t resist with her pale throat exposed to him, gently brushing his lips against her silk-soft skin, trailing kisses up to the shell of a red flushed ear, she turned her head then, looking at him through her lashes, lust in her eyes. Their breath mingled and soon their lips were together, touching for the first time, and something changed; he pulled out of her, turning her in his arms, the two of them managing to tear their mouths away from one another long enough to strip down to their skin. He lifted her onto the counter, resting her half off the edge of it, her legs came up around him and they joined together once more, this position making it a lot easier for him to jackhammer his cock into her. He was supporting her more than the counter, the two kissing hotly and things clattering to the ground as they moved together at a frantic pace, wet slapping between them as the pleasure built up and up. She bit his lip, pulling at his short hair and driving her tongue into his mouth again, clinging for dear life as her back end lifted off the counter completely and they moved, a wall soon supporting her, though something hanging unhooked and dropped with a clunk on the wood floor. Their rutting was almost animalistic, so feral and frantic, shifting together desperately and god she was so tight, he felt so _big_ inside her, this angle making her sob into his mouth as her clit was roughed up by his thrusts and her sweet spot swelled within her and flared with sensation every time his cock slid against it. Every brush on that spot had her shuddering and clenching around him, a rhythmic massage of soft moist walls around his cock, pulling him rapidly over the edge; he let out a slur of foreign cursing as he filled her again, still fucking her hard as she cradled his head and pushed his mouth down against her chest. He bit gently at her breast and she let out a shriek, surprise, not pain, but she pulled his hair again and he looked up, then around when a door shut quickly; he pulled out of her as gently as he could manage in his haste, lowering her to her shaking legs before grabbing the nearest gun, one of hers, and darting out the front door.

“Ay!” he called, the man stopped and turned quickly, hands raising when he saw the gun, then the man behind it,

“M-Mr Vasquez?” it was Teddy Q, flustered and fearful, “I… I didn’t know you were here… I heard Ms Emma…” he trailed off as his cheeks reddened, “I didn’t realise… I’ll… go… but I won’t say anything, I didn’t _see_ anything,” he assured, glancing down and reddening further as he averted his gaze. Vasquez looked down at where his cock hung wet and half-hard between his legs,

“Let me holster my weapon,” he joked, uncocking the gun he held and using his free hand to hold his cock, though his hand barely obscured it from view. Teddy thanked him hastily and bolted, intent on going home rather than to the Sheriff like he’d intended when he’d seen the back of a strange Mexican doing _something_ to Ms Emma.

 

He chuckled and sauntered back inside, placing the gun on the nearest surface and letting the door swing shut behind him, he’d softened now, and seeing Emma naked and panting desperately against the wall where he’d left her couldn’t stir him just yet, but when she saw him at ease and amused she relaxed. She was something else, he could see her hair glistening between her legs in the lamp light of the main room, wet with both their fluids, he wondered how she tasted now, with both their juices filling her cunt.

“Just Teddy,” he assured as she pushed off of the wall and went to retrieve her clothes, though as far as he knew, he’d been the only one to climax, and he wouldn’t let anyone accuse him of _not_ being a generous lover. She was bending over when he grabbed her, lifting her bodily off the floor and getting an indignant “Do you _mind_?!” out of her as he held her to his body with one arm and shoved a few things along the dining table quickly. He lay her down and she went to sit up but he stayed her with a hand on her stomach, dropping naked onto the chair closest to her legs and easing them open as he pulled her towards him. She spread her legs easily and gasped as he curled his arm around her thigh and buried his face in her mound, licking hungrily from anus to cunt, delving his tongue into her to collect and taste the product of their fucking. They tasted _amazing,_ salty but sweet nectar made between them, he couldn’t get enough of it, barely managed to ease his tongue out of her long enough to suck at her clit, her thighs pressed hard to his ears and he could have lived there if she let him, so warm and wet and delicious.

“Oh god, Vasquez,” she hissed through her teeth, one hand on the top of his head as she smothered him, her other a mere shadow of the handprint on her breast, but she squeezed regardless, tugging and pinching her nipple as Vasquez’ oh-so talented tongue cleaned her inside and out, pushing in deep when she started to shudder in orgasm around it. She cried out and arched off of the table, desperately holding Vasquez in place because she just did not want him to stop, and to his credit he didn’t want to stop either, fucking her with his tongue and letting her roll through the aftershocks of orgasm after orgasm by thumbing at her clit as she flooded his mouth with sticky sweetness.

He had to come up for air eventually, easing her thighs apart and gasping dazedly at her as she panted and quivered on the table, naked and splayed out like some kind of artwork, pale skin flushed perfectly beneath a sheen of sweat, a view he’d love to see again and again. He licked his wet lips before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her wet petals, patting her thigh gently to regain her attention as he sat back and began to draw her off the table and into his lap. She straddled him instinctively and set her arms over his shoulders, wrists crossed loosely on the back of the chair behind him as she planted her feet on the floor and ground her wet muff against his now half-hard cock.

“You’re insatiable, mi Vida,” he chuckled breathlessly, still laughing softly as she pressed her lips to his,

“You just need to try harder,” she hummed against him, loving the way his hard body felt as she pushed her breasts against him, their sweat-slick skin sliding together deliciously. He grinned then, showing his teeth in a similar smile to the one he’d shown when Sam had talked him around when they’d met, she’d thought it was cocky and repulsive back then, but with his beard soaked in her juices and his eyes filled with fiery reverence, she was finding herself quite charmed by it.


End file.
